On the Run
by Nonewiser
Summary: Tenchi managed to survive the war on Terra-7 but he really isn't too happy that he did.
1. Dark Awakening

Author Note: Read and Enjoy (hopefully) Cheers.

On the Run

_Darkness…I'm surrounded by darkness. No matter which way I look I am only met with more darkness. I've no recollection of how I got here and where here was. "Where the hell I am?" I move my hands about to try and feel my way about the unknown darkness but feel nothing. Deciding to stay calm I fish out my lighter from my coat pocket. Flicking the lighter on I make a disturbing discovery. My hands are covered in blood. Whose blood is this? Mine? Someone else's? Just where the hell I am? Every second that passed by my calm and cool demeanor was quickly shriveling away. "Hello? Anyone there?" I yell out loud, hoping someone would hear me. A cold and unnerving silence was all I received in return. I'm starting to hyperventilate as I realize that I'm in alone in this darkness. Flailing about rapidly I turn and look in all directions. The lighter's flame was whipping in the wind going this way and that. All the sudden movements however eventually caused the flame to be blown out. "Shit" I immediately start thumbing back the lighter several times but I get nothing but sparks. "Come on damn it! I hate the dark! Come on you stupid piece of crap!" Fear and frustration were starting to take their toll on me. My breathing was becoming more labored as I swore I felt the darkness put its cold sickly hands around my throat and start to strangle me. While taking shallow breaths I continue to fumble with the lighter. Tears are welling up in my eyes as the lighter continues to refuse to work. "O please God…come on please work!" while asking for divine intervention, I hear something. _

_*Thump*_

_My whole body freezes. What the hell was that? "Hello…?" I shakily rasp out while holding onto the lighter. Once again I was met only with a cold and unnerving silence. For a moment I thought it was just my imagination but I hear it again. *Thump* *Thump*. Ok. I definitely heard something this time. "Hello?" I yell out loudly. Once again, no answer. Every few moments the thumping would return, a little louder each time. This thumping was starting to seriously freak me the hell out so I doubled my efforts to get my lighter working again. Flick after flick I was met with only sparks and the steadily growing sound of thumping. I feel a rush of air pass by me. Whatever was causing the thumping was right next to me. Squeezing my eye shut and thumbing back the lighter as I hard as I can I scream "Jesus Christ work already!" _

_For a few moments my whole body had gone completely numb, sure that whatever was causing the thumping had found its way to me. I'm brought back to reality as I feel a slight warm sensation on my hands. Opening my eye slowly I see the flame of lighter burning brightly. Holding the lighter close I do a 360. Once again I can see nothing beyond my own hands. "What the hell…" gulping down some bile that had built up in my throat I decide to try and find a way out of the darkness…anything was better than just standing here alone in the dark. _

_I only make it a couple of steps before I almost trip on something. I stumble a little bit and look down, I can't make whatever it is out so I kneel down with the lighter to get a better look. Bringing the lighter down revealed a person face down. I'm filled with a sudden rush of hope. "Hey! Hey! Are you alright? Hey!" I shake the person by his/her shoulder hoping he/she would wake up and tell me where we were. The person doesn't respond to my voice or shaking so I turn them over to see if their alright. Grabbing the person's shoulder I gently pull him/her over and make yet another horrific discovery. Looking at the person's face I immediately identify who it was. "Jean…" there was no mistaking it…I'd recognize that spiky blond hair and chin scruff anywhere, this was Jean, still dead as doorknob. I shakily stand back up. This isn't possible. I saw Jean die in the war…he died in that hellish orbital space drop on Terra-7. But here he was…face down in the middle of unending darkness. Slowly I back away, unsure of just what the hell is going on. "No…Jeans dead…he's dead…" Once again I almost trip as I bump into something as I was backing away. Slowly I turn around and look down. I wasn't sure if I wanted to see what was down there…afraid that I would find another dead comrade on the ground. Steeling myself I kneel down and take a closer look. Just like before I found a person face down on the ground except this time it wasn't an adult, it was a child. I observe the back the child's clothing and note he is wearing a dark brown cloak with baggy cargo pants. Raising the lighter to the back of the kid's head reveals black hair and tanned skin. Thinking for a moment I make a mental connection. This kid looked like a native of Terra-7. Was I on Terra-7? I wasn't sure but I needed to wake this kid up. "Hey!" I gently shake the boy "you ok? Hey." Just like before I got no response. I gently place a hand on the child's shoulder and pull him over. Looking at the child's face reveals a boy…no older than 10. Just like Jean he wasn't breathing but had a serene look on his face. Staring at the boy's face brought up a funny feeling in me. I had seen this kid before but for the life of me I couldn't remember where. I gently place a hand on the boy's face and stare, desperately trying to remember where I had seen this kid before. I draw a blank for a long time. I search through all of my memories while I was on active duty on Terra-7 but damn it I just can't place the kid in any of them. I close my eyes and think hard. I know I've seen him but…then it hit me. A rainy day, a bloody teddy bear, an explosion…it all came back to me at once. Eye wide with fear I look down at the boy…there was no mistaking it. This was the kid from that day. I start to hyperventilate again. "What the hell man!" I stand up quickly and just as I was going to start running away I feel a pair of hands slap on my shoulders and jerk me around. I take in a sharp gasp of air as I'm face to face with an alive Jean._

"_Sa matter Tenchi? Not happy to see me?" _

_I'm trembling with unadulterated fear. At some point Jean had decided to stop being dead, stand up, and start talking to me. "Your dead…you can't be here…" Jean snorts out a chuckle._

"_Do you even know where here is?" tightening his grip on my shoulders he leans in close to my face. "I assure you Tenchi…I'm alive and well. It's about time you start taking inventory my friend."_

"_Wha-Inventory..? What do you mean?" a sinking feeling of dread was spreading throughout my body._

"_I think you know what I mean." Chuckling he brings his face away "If you really don't know tho…you will soon." Looking me up and down he cracks a grin "Anyways…will talk again soon, have a nice trip!"_

"_Wha-?" before I could question Jean further he pushed me and I felt myself falling. I was plummeting deeper into this unending darkness for all intensive purposes was hell to me. I scream loudly as I feel the wind wildly blow all over my body as I continue to fall. I didn't know how deep this darkness went but I didn't want to find out. I continue to scream as all I was met with was darkness and more darkness. Just darkness…darkness…darkness._

Taking in a sharp gasp of air I awake "Huh?" I'm in cold sweat and my eyes dart around. I'm sitting at a checkered black and white table and upon looking around I see other tables similar to mine with other people sitting down. Eyes darting to the side of me I see a long back counter top with salt shakers, menus, and coffee pots. I start to calm down as my memory starts coming back to me. _That's right. I'm in some random space diner. I decided to stop here since I've been flying almost non-stop for three days without anything decent to eat or drink…must have dozed off. _Taking a deep breath I get up from the table and look around for the bathroom. Finding it I walk towards it and go inside. Locking the door behind me I go to the sink and wash my face with some cold water. Taking a moment I close my eyes and take a few more deep breaths. "Just a dream…just a dream…that's all." I repeat over and over again. Opening my eyes I look at my reflection in the mirror. Looking at the mirror revealed a much more mature and different Tenchi. Since leaving earth for the war I had decided to wear my hair down, thinking it made me look more manly or some crap like that. My face had also filled out rather well since leaving earth to fight in the war and I had more defined features. Due to the war however I was down to one good eye. Placing a hand over on my left eye I feel the black patch that now covers it. Tracing the outline of the eye patch I slowly start to remember how I received the injury

*Slam! Slam! Slam!*

"Hey asshole hurry up! Other people need to use the bathroom too!"

My walk down memory lane was cut short thankfully as I realized I had been in the bathroom for awhile. I grab some paper towels and dry my face off and open the door. I say a quick apology and make my way back to my table. Running my hands through my hair I sit down and try to distress a bit. Looking over I see one of the menus and start looking it over.

"Hey there hon. My name is Talli and I'll be your server. What can I get'cha?"

Looking up from my menu I see a rather attractive woman in her early twenties or at least appeared to be in in her early twenties…._can never really tell with Jurians _I think amusingly. The waitress had purple hair and had it tied up in a cute pony tail. A smile creeped on my face. Yes…she was quite beautiful.

"Hon? You ok?"

A little embarrassed that I had been gawking at her I quickly sputter out "Huh? O yes I'm fine. Guess I spaced out a little bit." Looking back down at the menu I make my selection "I'll take a cheeseburger with fries and a large chocolate shake." I hand my menu back to the waitress .

"No problem Hon! Should be ready in just a few minutes!" with that the cute waitress walked off. Reluctantly I peel my eyes away from the waitress and turn my attention back to my table. I think about the dream I had and shudder as I think about Jean. The whole thing had felt so real. So damn real. It wasn't the first time that I had a dreamt about the war or about dead friends. This however was the first time one of my friends had come to life and had bared words of ill intent against me. Before I got lost deep in thought about the dream I hear a grunt and see a middle aged man get up and walk away from the table directly in front of mine. Spying over at his table I see that he left his paper behind. Looking over at the door, making sure the man had left , I get up and take the paper and sit back down at my own table. Unrolling the paper I begin to read all the going ons in the universe. Nothing too significant was happening at the moment. Some pop-star got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, some space pirates were raiding another part of space, declaring it their own, and just some other news worthy stories. Pretty standard stuff for the most part. One article did grab my attention though.

_10 years later, Terra-7. 10 years ago today marks the end of the bloody war waged on Terra-7. Rumors of war had started when the Terra-7's government demanded that it be recognized as its own sovereign planet and separate from Jurian control. This of course breached the pact that Terra-7 signed when Jurai intervened and saved them from barbaric aggressors. The pact forever binded Terra-7 to Jurai as a permanent territory, making Jurai it's protectorate. So it came as a surprise when Terra-7s government started demanding its freedom from Jurai. Emperor Azuha tried to reason with Terra-7s government, offering more trade between the two planets and an increase to the planets spending budget. However it was all for not as Terra-7 would not back down from it's demands for freedom. At the time the rumors of war had been just that…rumors and nothing more. However when a Jurian family was murdered in the name of freedom from the oppressor war was on. From there-_Snorting I stopped reading. _That's the bullshit version…damn media doesn't know what really happened….they don't know what was going on there._ Losing almost all interest in the article I start skimming the rest of it. It was just a bunch more of media bullshit that only told half-truths or none at all. Throwing down the paper in true disgust I seeth over the article and think back to Terra-7. _They were right to call us the oppresors…what we were doing there…_

"Here ya go Hon!"

"Hmmm?" the cute waitress had once again graced me with her presence and had laid out my food for me

"Enjoy! And let me know if you need anything else!" she finished her statement with a wink and hurried off. Turning my thoughts away from Terra-7 I decide to just try and enjoy my food. The hamburger and fries were good. Nice and greasy. Just the way I like it and the chocolate shake was heavenly. With a content grin on my face I hum a little tune when the waitress comes back to the table.

"Heres your check sweetie! Please come see me again!" she gives me a sly wink and blows me a kiss. Arching my eyebrow I pick up my bill and see a note she had written on it. _You're a real cutie! That eye patch makes you look really cool and mysterious! Give me a call sometime! _Below the note was girl's phone number. I smile and take out my wallet and leave enough money to cover the bill and a pretty big tip. Walking out the restaurant I can't help but wear a goofy grin. _She's a real hottie but unfortunately for her my heart belongs to someone else and besides…_after exiting the restaurant I spy two galaxy police officers having a friendly chat _I'm on the run_. With that I start walking back to the space port to continue my journey through space.

Author Note: Had this idea for a story in my head for a little bit so I heres the first chapter. What didja think of it it? R&R!


	2. Patrol Sucks

_Author Note: Read and Enjoy. Cheers._

_Standing at the entrance of the forest I sling my standard AAR-117 energy rifle on my shoulder and pull out a cigarette from my raincoats pocket. Normally I was clad in camouflaged combat uniform but today there was a chance of rain and I was forced to wear a tacky tan raincoat. Going on patrol really sucks I think depressingly. Taking a drag on my cigarette I feel a droplet of water hit my hand. Looking up I see rain clouds starting to form. "Especially in the rain." I shake my head and drop my cigarette, rubbing it out with the heel of my boot. Pulling out my earbuds for my ipod, an utterly foreign and obsolete piece of technology to the rest of universe, I finger my way to my favorite artist, Dave Matthews. He just had such a unique voice and incredible musical talent that I couldn't help but be drawn to the band. I thumb through my various collections of songs by him and pick one of my favorites "Grace is Gone" Smiling sadly as the song starts I feel a pang in my heart. I could relate to this song. It personified how I felt fifty-percent of the time. Pushing sad thoughts aside I let the rich melody take hold of me and I begin walking down the dirt road that was designated on my patrol route. On both sides of the dirt road was the Jenning's forest of which the trees were oddly reminiscent to pines on earth. The only difference between the two was these possessed a darker shade of green. I feel rain drops starting to fall on my head so I pull up on my raincoat's hood and continue my lonely journey through the forest. About forty-five minutes into my patrol the rain lets up to a light drizzle and I stop to light up another cigarette. Standing, I take a few slow drags on the cigarette and idly scan my surroundings. I happily take note that I'm near the end of the forest and about a mile out from here another guard would be waiting to take my place and patrol the road I just came across. Smiling I start thinking about what I was going to do when I got back to base. Maybe I'll grab a cold one, smoke a few more with Jean-my train of thought was broken when heard an explosion._

_Basic training and a few years of live combat took over as I hit the deck and slung my rifle over my shoulder. "Jesus Christ what the hell was that?" My heart feels like its going to burst out of my chest as I quickly scan my surroundings._

"_Papa! Papa!"_

_O shit that's a kid. "Hey! Hey!" I scream. "Where are you!" _

"_HELP ME PLEASE! PAPA!" _

_I immediately recognize that the kid's voice is coming over from the west side of the forest. "Alright kid hold on! I'm coming! Don't move!" Guess that cigarette break will have to wait I think darkly. Sprinting as fast as one can through mushy forest floor I make my way to the origin of the kid's voice. _

"_Papa! Papa!" The kid's voice is starting to get choked with sobs and I know he must be getting panicked. "Hold on kid I'm almost there!" I continue to do my dead sprint and charge through some brush to have my breath taken away. I'm standing in a very large field clearing with low riding grass. I see the kid knelt down next to the mangled remains of what I can only assume is his Papa. I grimace at the sight as the small boy is crying his eyes out over his loss. My heart is aching for this little kid's loss but the solider in me immediately kicks in. I need to find out what killed this kids dad. Doing a quick sweep with my rifle I look all around to see if there are any enemy combatants or wild animals. I see none and I'm left wondering what killed the poor bastard. Seeing the large field clearing I close my eyes and gather what I know. _

_Ok... I heard an explosion….I see no enemy combatants or wild animals….the guy doesn't look like a Tera-7 freedom fighter so I can rule out a weapon misfire…then it hits me. I should have known the answer as soon as I saw the large clearing. Minefield. My eyes fall on the little kid and the good 100 feet that separate me and him. "O shit." My legs feel like jello. God knows how many mines are planted around in this field. I rack my brain for a solution. My basic training held no solutions for me. The basic jist of what they told us was "Stay the hell away from em and if you find yourself in one hope and pray to God you got a friend nearby with a mine detector to help you out." By this time the kid has noticed my presence._

"_Help Papa..please help him!" _

_My heart drops for the kid and all I wanna do is throw my arms around him and keep him safe. "Damn it…" I curse silently. "Alright kid. DON'T MOVE!" I set my rifle down and start to take off my raincoat. "I'm gunna come to you alright? Don't move!" I roll up the sleeves on my uniform and start edging my way to the kid, taking care to remember the path I'm taking to get to him. Looking at the ground I can remember a little bit of what basic training had told me to do in minefields. Look for disturbed dirt. That's where the mines are at. Also keep a light foot. Test the ground in front of you before putting weight on it. So that's what I did. I slowly creeped my way to the kid and I did note several spots where the ground had been disturbed. Thankfully whoever planted this minefield was an amateur and to the trained soldier's eye, easily navigated. I was about 10 feet away from the kid when I noticed something was wrong. The whole time while I was moving towards the kid I would cast a glance his way to make sure he wasn't moving. For the most part the kid had been trembling crying, clinging onto his teddy bear as I made my way to him. But when I closed the gap to him I noticed he wasn't crying anymore. I stop and slowly look up. _

"_Your uh…uh….Jurian soldier…aren't you."_

_I make an audible gulp. The last couple of months of the war flooding back in my mind. I give the kid the most sincere smile I can "Yeah…I'm Jurian soldier but I'm a good guy. I promise. I just want to take care of you ok?" I reach out my hand and motion for him to come on over. _

"_Papa told me…to never trust Jurians…your all bad…" his eyes were wide with fear. He takes a shaky step back._

"_Hey! Don't move kid its dangerous! Please trust me I'm a good guy!" I desperately plea with the young boy. _

"_No…I won't…I won't go with you…Papa said not to!" The boy turns around and does the worst thing possible. He starts running._

"_HEY WAIT!" My feet are moving forward before I can think better of it. Sprinting I close the distance quickly….I stretch my arm out and I'm almost close enough to grab the kid…*BAAAAAAM* _

Slowly I open my eye as my flashback to the past ends. I place a hand over my left eye patch as I envision that explosion over and over again. Shrapnel from the landmines sliced my left eye, all the way to my left ear. I also got a nasty scar on my chest and right thigh. Smirking I lean back in the pilots seat. Yeah…I got really messed up in that explosion. That's for damn sure. Sighing I wonder just where the hell I'm going. With no particular destination in mind I took off from the space station in a random direction. Not wanting to get lost in deep space I summon my computer unit. Typing in the necessary command I find out what star cluster I'm in.

Processing….Processing… Complete

"Ahhh and I….am…in…the…Luna Cluster." I smile for a moment but it quickly fades. "Wait….Luna Cluster. Isn't Earth in this cluster?" I type in Earth in the search engine and sure enough it is. I chuckle out loud "Damn…all my mindless driving and I somehow fly home. " I turn on the navigation system and set the system to Hawking Sea star cluster, a good system with lots of resort planets where you can get royally shit-faced for pennies on the dollar. I smile as the FTL drive warms up for the jump. That warm and nostalgic feeling starting to take over as once again I started thinking about the past but this time they were good memories….sorta.

Ryoko and Ayeka's constant fighting, Mihoshi's clumsiness, Sasami's sweet and cheery voice, Noike's tender and gentle nature, and to top it all off Washu's crazy experiments. My good mood slightly dampens as I think of everyone…especially Washu. During the last year of the war I totally went off the radar with them, cutting off all communication with them…I even started throwing away the care packages that they sent me. I just didn't care anymore. All the messages and packages I got just reminded me of what I lost because of this god-forsaken war that Juria started. However the hardest thing to deal with were the private messages that Washu sent to me. Me and her had a complicated relationship to say the least.

"Bah…" I push my thoughts of Washu outta of my mind as I light up a cigarette and wait impatiently for my FTL drive to come online. "We USED to have a relationship…"I mutter darkly. Looking at the holographic monitor I take several drags on my cigarette waiting for _FTL drive ready_ to ping up on the screen. Two cigarettes later the FTL drive is ready to take me to the Hawking Sea cluster where for a little while I can drink my past away. Snorting I shake my head "Not the smartest way to deal with my problems….but shit, it works for now." I press the FTL button and get up from the pilot's seat. Its going to be about 17 hours before I make it cluster and I'm in desperate need of sleep. Moving from the cockpit I walk down the hallway and take a left at the fork in the hallway, the right taking me to the restroom. Flopping down on my bed I leisurely stretch out my hand and open the night stand and pull out a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of water. Popping five pills in my mouth to ensure a deep and hopefully dreamless sleep I swallow and wash it down with half of the water. Kicking off my boots and taking of my shirt/pants I curl under the covers and turn on the fan that rests atop the small night stand. The white noise slowly lulls me to a deep sleep and my mind slowly goes blank as the pills begin to do their job.

Author Note: Got the urge to write again so heres part 2 of On the Run. So far its gotten a lot of views but no reviews. Please let me know what you think! PS: I'm also working on updating Tenchi's Heaven and Hell with the final chapter so be looking for that.


	3. False Truths

Author Note: Read and Enjoy

_Shivering from the rain I reluctantly poke my head in my commanding officer's tent._

"_Sir, Lt. Tenchi reporting in."_

"_Ah Tenchi please come in!"_

_Giving me a hearty chuckle and slap on my back my CO, Brigadier General Yasuo, ushers me in his warm tent._

"_Please have a seat. I was just about to have a drink." Smiling he sits down in a cushy leather chair behind his desk of which I have no earthly clue how he got here when were all the way out in dingy forest. Accepting his offer I take a seat in front of his desk as he starts pouring two glasses of whiskey. I crack a grin as I watch my CO put the bottle of whiskey down and yawn. B.G. Yasuo had short brown hair that was always in a wild mess with un-groomed facial stubble he had failed to shave yet. His combat fatigues were wrinkled all over giving him the look like he just rolled out of bed. _

"_Something funny Lieutenant?" cracking a grin of his own _

"_O no no….you just wake up?" I graciously accept the glass of whiskey and Yasuo snorts out a chuckle_

"_No. As a matter of fact I've been up for that past 48 hours." Downing his whiskey he sets his glass down and lets out an exasperated sigh "HQ has me chasing my own ass but what else is new?"_

_Shaking my head I laugh "True that sir but…" trailing off I look down at my glass of whiskey and see my reflection…well my new reflection. I still wasn't used to eye patch that now covers my left eye. Steeling some of my nerve I meet Yasuo's eyes. "I'd like to speak openly with you sir."_

_Raising an eyebrow at me he goes to fill his shot glass again "Go ahead Tenchi. You can always talk to me."_

"_Yasuo…why are we fighting this war?"_

_Yasuo swirls the whiskey in his glass a bit before answering my question. "Because Tenchi, Tera-7 breached the pact with Jurai." He looks up from the swirling brown liquid and gives me a sardonic look "Did you forget?"_

_Giving him an amused sigh I lean back in my seat. "No sir, I haven't forgotten." Downing the whiskey I set the glass down on his desk. "However sir I'd like to know the real reason why we started this war."_

_Yasuo sets his whiskey down and rest his chin on his hands. "What are you talking about Tenchi? We didn't start this wa—"_

"_Please Yasuo let's cut the bullshit. You and I both know that Tera-7 wouldn't have started this war. They lack the shear manpower it would take to actually make stand against Jurai" The light and playful atmosphere from earlier a thing of the past as the real reason for me coming here is in full swing. _

"_Tenchi…I'm not sure what you mean…you saw the news reports…Tera-7 breached the pact that they made with Jurai… not only that but Tera-7 freedom fighters killed a helpless Jurian family." The look Yasuo is giving me right now could drill holes into steel._

"_No no I saw the news reports…hell I even watched the special ceremony they had for the family that was killed however…" I lean forward in my seat and give a smug grin "that family was never even here on Tera-7…hell they don't even exist for that matter." Yasuo regards me with a blank expression as he settles back in his seat._

"_Tenchi…I don't know what you mean."_

"_As you well know about two months ago we took down Tera-7's last bastion of power, Valyah. Without Valyah Tera-7's military is in total disarray. Tera's rebel leader was captured along with most of its generals and government officials."_

"_Yes we did. It was a huge victory for Jurai. For all intensive purposes that one decisive win has ended this war."_

"_Yeah yeah so I heard but while I was at Valyah I found something interesting." Yasuo gives me a curious look._

"_Do tell."_

"_This war always seemed fishy to me so I decided to do a little research on this Jurian family. Valyah being the seat of government power I figured they'd have records of everyone that lived on Tera-7 before the war. Sure enough I was right and whilst I looked through their records I discovered something interesting."_

"_What was that?"_

_It's my turn to give a sardonic smile "Not a damn thing."_

_Yasuo arches his eyebrow "Hmmm?"_

"_You heard me. I looked through every last damn file and didn't find anything on the Jurian family or even a murder of a Jurian citizen in the past 100 years. That family was never here." My voice is steadily rising with anger "and I would dare say they never existed." I slam my fist down on my CO's desk causing the shot glasses to shake "So tell me sir why the hell are we circulating a false story all over the god-damn universe?" For several moments all I can hear is the pitter patter of rain as hits the tent. A few minutes pass before Yasuo breaks the silence._

"_Tenchi…please sit back down." The stern look in his eyes gets me to calm down a little bit and I sit back down. Taking a deep breath Yasuo speaks again._

"_Tenchi…I'm not exactly sure how you obtained that information but I'm telling you right now…stop nosing around." Yasuo's blank expression still hasn't changed._

_I feel cold as ice as Yasuo confirmed what I already knew. "But why Yasuo…I don't get it."_

_Yasuo grabs a pen and paper. I'm confused as he hasn't broken eye-contact with me and continues to speak as he jots something down. "I mean it…Lieutenant. Do not look into this matter any further."_

"_Yasuo…please…do you know something?"_

"_I'm not at liberty to discuss any details about any files concerning the Jurian family in question." Yasuo sets the pen down and folds the paper up and slides it to me. "But I'm telling you Lieutenant…drop this matter before it's too late."_

_I bow my head in defeat and put my hand over the piece of paper "I understand sir." _

_Yasuo sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose before asking me a question. "Anyways…hows the eye doing? Doesn't hurt does it?"_

_Slowly I raise my head and meet his apologetic gaze "No sir it doesn't. Doctors fixed it up pretty good. I won't be able to see out of it anymore but hey…I hear chicks dig guys with scars." Yasuo lets out a soft chuckle._

"_Hmmm really? Maybe I should go get myself a little scar myself."_

"_I dunno bout that sir. They're a real bitch to get." I smile sheepishly as I scratch the back of my head._

"_Hmmm well perhaps not then." Yasuo gets up and opens the flap to his tent. "You should get going and grab something to eat and some zzzs while your at it."_

_Standing up I stretch my sore muscles "Yeah your right. I could use a hot meal and a long sleep." _

"_I'll make sure you have tomorrow off. Just a nice and easy day of walking around camp."_

_I give Yasuo a smile "Thanks man. I really appreciate it."_

_Yasuo waves his hand in front of his face "Bah think nothing of it. You work twice as hard as any other soldier around here. You deserve it."_

_As I approach the tent's exit Yasuo drops the flap "O crap I almost forgot!" Running over back to his desk he rummages through his desk and pulls out a small green box. He has a goofy grin on his face as he approaches me. "Congratulations….Captain Tenchi."_

_I snort out a chuckle "No shit?" He hands over the two silver bars. "Not that I'm not happy about a promotion but why did I get it?"_

_Yasuo's smile falters a little bit "While you attempted to save that boys life in the minefield the boys elder sister watched on nearby and recounted the tale of your bravery to us. What you did Tenchi…it was very courageous. A lot of other guys would have dismissed the little kid without a second thought." The boy's petrified face floods my mind as does the overwhelming sense of failure._

_I lower my face to the ground as I feel myself about to cry "But…I failed….I couldn't save him...I failed…" I raise my head up as hand finds its way to my shoulder._

"_Tenchi….you tried. That's what counts. I guarantee you if another soldier had even went to investigate they would have left that kid to die. Plus if you hadn't tried to save him then the kids elder sister would have tried and saved him and then they'd be both be dead. You're a damn fine soldier and you did your duty. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Yasuo gave me a hug which I returned. _

"_Thanks si—Yasuo…I needed to hear that." Yasuo gives me a goofy grin_

"_Anytime Captain. Now go get something to eat and go to sleep. That's an order!"_

_My heels snap together as I snap off a salute "Thank you sir I will!" I head towards the tents exit when Yasuo's voice calls out to me._

"_Tenchi, one more thing."_

_I turn around "Yeah?"_

_Jean is now standing where Yasuo was holding a standard issue Jurian blaster "Should've kept your nose outta of it Prince Tenchi." My scream is drowned out by the roar of thunder._

"Jesus Christ!" I spring forward in my bed. Once again I find myself in a cold sweat after yet another dream of the past rocked me to my core. My eyes dart around the dark room looking for a Jean with a gun in his hand. A few minutes pass and I manage to get ahold of myself. I bury my face in my hands for a moment as I calm down. _Another damn dream…whats up with me lately?" _I stand up and walk to my mini-fridge and pull out a bottle of water. I drain a fourth of the bottle's contents and I start walking towards the cockpit to see how close I am to Hawking Sea. The door swishes open and take a seat. The holographic computer screen pops up and informs me I'll be arriving in two hours. I type in the planet name _Torafan _into the computer. After about a second I get my desired results. The temperature is in the low 20s and snow is to be expected. I lean back in my seat and smile. I actual had used to hate the snow but that was back when I solely focused on the fact that my mom had died while it was snowing. Snow just use to remind me of how she was gone and was no longer here with me but after a talk with Rea and Dad I learned to like it. The snow still did remind me of how mom was no longer here with me but it also brought back an overwhelming amount of good memories I had with her. So whenever it snows I decided to focus on the good rather than the bad or I at least try too. Drinking the rest of the water I decide to take a shower and make a meager little breakfast instead of going back to sleep. As soon as I got to Hawking Sea Cluster I wanted to burn rubber to Torafan and hit up a couple of bars. I was in desperate need of a good drink and a good time. Standing up I head to my bathroom and start up the shower. For some reason I've an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach but I chalk it up to not having any food in 14 hours so I shrug it off and enter the shower.

**On Torafan**

"Woooow! It's so pretty!" gushes a bubbly eyed-Mihoshi as she surveys the beautfiul snow scaped ocean and beach.

"Careful Mihoshi or your going to fall over the railing!" Noike snaps her hand out on Mihoshi's shoulder before she leans over to much more.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" Ryoko dead-pans.

"Awww come on Ryoko! Mihoshi is just really excited that's all!" Sasami chimes in.

A vein pops on Ryoko's forehead "That's what you said when she broke the priceless vase downstairs in the hotel's lobby. That's what you said when Mihoshi spilt Sake all over me while we were on the ship to get here. I think she needs to calm down a bit."

"Calm down Ryo-Chan. Mihoshi is Mihoshi…" Washu cast a weary glace towards Ryoko " you can't fix that." Ryoko mutters darkly but agrees.

Noike walks back inside the hotel room dragging a crying a Mihoshi who had slipped while leaning on the guard rail just like Noike had warned. "The balcony is off-limits to you from now on! Do you understand me!" Noike had a dark cloud hovering over her as she shook her fist at Mihoshi.

*sniff sniff* "Y-yess waaaaah!"

Sasami rushes to her side and puts a hand on her shoulder "Cheer up Mihoshi. How about we watch your favorite show Super Galaxy Police Woman!"

"O yeah I love that show!" Mihoshi bounces up from her fetal position and jumps up on the bed, her near encounter with death all but forgotten. Everyone hangs there head in amazement at Mihoshi…nothing ever got her down for too long.

"Alright so what channel is it Mihoshi?" Washu asked while holding the remote.

"Umm…I think 332." She said while putting a finger to her lip

Washu puts in 3-3-2 in the holo-T.V. but instead of seeing a scantily clad police woman fighting crime they were greeted with Galactic News Anchor Man Nao Tisu.

_Today marks the ten year anniversary of the end of the Tera-7 war. Hundreds of thousands of Jurian and Teraians lives were lost in the war and today we take a moment to look back and reflect on the loss of life. So if you, our loyal viewers don't mind we'd like to take a moment in our broadcast and have a moment of silence out of respect for the fallen soldiers of both sides who lost their lives in the war….._

Anchor man Nao Tisu closed his eyes and bowed his head and so did all the girls in the hotel room. The girls lost someone very near and dear to each and every one of their hearts because of that war. For that brief moment in time it seemed the whole universe had stop to pay its respect for the loss of life due to the war. After a few moments passed Anchor Man Nao Tisu thanked the viewer audience and went about reporting other various stories. Washu stood up and regarded the girls.

"I think I'll go check on Ayeka and the others and see how their settling in." A distant Kay was all Washu got in return as each of the girls were to lost in their own world of grief as they remember their fallen prince. Without wasting another moment Washu was out the door of the hotel room. She let out a heavy sigh. _I miss you so much my Tenchi…_ With all her might Washu pushed aside the sad thought for now and went off down the hallway to see Ayeka and the others.

Author Note: So the girls finally make it into the story! Wooo! Please read and review! Thanks!


	4. A Drunken Mistake

Author Note: Read and Enjoy

Feeling totally rejuvenated I step out of the shower grinning ear to ear "Ahhh! I feel like a new man!" The shower served to provide much needed relief as I took refuge in the steamy oasis and forgot about all my problems, if only for a little while. Wrapping a towel around my waist I set off to the cockpit to check on my arrival time to Torafan. The door swishes open and the computer display pops up.

1 Hour 10 Minutes till arrival at the Hawking Sea Cluster.

_Hmm…got an hour to kill eh. _I shiver slightly as I feel the ships A/C start blowing on my naked form. _Better get dressed._ Walking back to my room I throw on a pair of track pants and a loose fitting white t-shirt. While getting dressed I couldn't help but throw a few cautious looks around the room. The uneasy feeling from my flashback earlier hadn't completely left me just yet and I was full well expecting Jean to pop out at any moment with gun in hand ready to shoot me. Taking a deep breath I take a seat on the bed and open my nightstand drawer. Looking inside revealed a scatter mess of photos and notes I kept from the war. Scrounging through the mess I pull out the note that Yasuo had given to me in the dream. I knew what the note said but I opened it up and read it anyways, almost needing to reassure what I already knew.

_Jurai was once two_.

Shaking my head I just stare at the note and read it again. "Jurai was once two" I whisper the words out low and slow, searching for meaning behind the words. During the war I wasn't too sure what Yasuo ment….and damn it I still don't. Folding the paper back up I put it back in my drawer and sigh in frustration. _Jurai was once two…what the hell does that mean?_ While I was on duty I did some research on Jurai's history but found nothing of their ever being two separate ruling houses but then again if there were documents about something like that I doubt that even an officer as I was in the military could access those kinds of records. "O well. Not my problem anymore." The war was over. Tera-7 lost and Jurai won. There was no reason to investigate the note anymore. _But still…what were you trying to tell me Yasuo? _Knowing that I'd probably never find out what the note ment I just sigh and start going through the drawer looking for a particular photo. _Damn it where is it? I know its in here…ahh! _

"Gotcha!" I hold up the photo triumphantly and take a moment to look at it. It was a photo of my family after my father's wedding. _We all look so happy…_my fingers idly trace the smiles of all my family members as I remember a happier time in my life. Things had been so simple back then…

My vision starts to fade a little bit…

_Everything was so much better back then but…_my eyes fall on Washu and I start to feel dizzy as I think about her. My hands start to shake and my skin starts to feel cold and clammy. _Damn…think I feel one coming on._ I take a couple deep breaths but I start still feel even dizzier and the room starts spinning. I drop the photo and grab my head. _Shit…I'm gunna pass out_.

After the war I started to have blackout spells. I saw a couple of doctors and the diagnosis was always the same, Syncope. The doctors told me I probably developed it during the war. My brain had blocked out a lot of the things I saw and even now still had barriers on those images. So if I saw something that reminded me of the war or a traumatic experience then my body used my Syncope as defense mechanism to keep me from reliving that memory. At least that's what the physiatrist told me.

Shakily I stand up. _Water…I need water to calm down_. I try to inch my way to the door but fall on my knees after two steps. I attempt crawl but I just fall down on my stomach. I manage to push myself over on my back as I stare up at the cold metallic ceiling. My vision is fading into dark as my field of sight is quickly shrinking. I feel a few tears slide their way down my cheek. _Damn it…I hate…the…dar…_my thought incomplete as I succumbed to the dark.

**13 Years Ago**

_I'm sitting at the breakfast table crying to myself silently. I couldn't believe it. Nothing had prepared me for the pain I was going through now. Never in a million years did I imagine that this would happen to me. We had been so happy together so why did she push me away? Her words echoed through my mind and burned my soul._

"_I'm sorry Tenchi…we can't keep doing this…"_

_I felt like someone jammed a knife into my chest "Wha-what?"_

"_We can't be together Tenchi…I'm sorry we just can't do this anymore."_

_My mind races widly, searching for a reason why. "Is it because of the other girls?" I rasp out quickly "We can tell them as soon as they get back! I promise! No more sneaking around! Please don't leave me!"_

_She looks at me sadly and places her hand on my cheek. I whimper slightly at her contact and hold her hand to my face. "I'm so sorry my Tenchi…we….I just can't…I'm sorry…" She pulls her hand away at which I whimper even more and she turns away from me "You should go Tenchi. The girls will be back from Tokyo in a week. We need to put this behind us so things can go back to normal ok?" I can see her shaking and place my hands on her shoulders to provide some comfort._

"_Please don't do this…I love—" I don't get to finish as I was cut off by a slap to the face. I place a hand on my cheek and look at her, fear and confusion taking me over._

"_Damn it Tenchi just go!" Tears are streaming down her face as she drills holes into me with her eyes that held no love but anger._

_Slowly I turn around and walk away, only sparing one last glace at her before I open the door. "Why Washu..?"_

_I let out a hoarse sob and bury my head in my arms as I cry harder than I ever had. Even harder than when I realized that mom had died. "Why Washu! Why why why why!" The pain was unimaginable. My whole body ached. My mind was numb with sadness and all I can do is cry. The only comfort I have is that the other girls are in Tokyo with my father on vacation…they wouldn't have to see me like this. I stayed behind because someone had to tend to the carrot fields while they were gone and even though Noike had insisted that I go instead. I refuted her offer. Noike cooked, cleaned, kept the house in order, and helped do the fields every day. She deserved a vacation. Washu had also stayed behind because of the mountain work that had piled up in her lab. Of course there was no work in the lab to do and the carrot fields weren't really my primary concern. When Washu and I learned about the vacation me and her plotted how we could stay behind and have much needed alone time. Apparently we wanted alone time for totally different reasons. _

_Slamming my fist on the table I bark out bitterly "Should have seen this coming." Everything in my life always turned out weird and totally opposite of how I thought things would go. Why would Washu be any different? Slowly I stand up from the breakfast table and walk to the kitchen. I grab a glass and open up the cabinet that holds all the cooking spices. Pushing past the spices I start taking out my father's special reserve alcohol. Whiskey, Jin, Vodka, Sake, and several other kinds of drinks. In movies you see when people get sad they drink booze to try and stave the pain away so I decided that's what I would do too. I chose to forget that the booze wouldn't take away the reason why I was in pain, it would only serve to numb it for a short while. _

_Taking my assortment of liquor back to the table I began to experiment with the alcohol. I never drank before so much to my surprise I found that alcohol tasted terrible. I nearly barfed after taking a swig of whiskey. "O my God that's awful!" my eyes are watery from sting left in my throat. How in the hell Ryoko and Ayeka pounded this fowl stuff down was beyond me but I trudged forward, determined to get rid of the pain I was in. I found the vodka to be more tolerable while Sake was the easiest to get down. Several shots later and I was completely smashed. "Whash goin oooooon." I rolled my head in a circle and slammed my head hard onto the table. "Ow!...hahahahaha!" I start cracking up for no reason and fall over on my side. "O wooow…this is awesome!" I slowly push myself back up and spy the remote to the holo-TV. "Shum T.V. would be nice." I fumble with the remote for a moment, my hand and eye coordination was off by a lot. I manage to get the T.V. working after fumbling with the remote for a minute or two. I flip through the channels till I find some random cartoon about a penguin and proceed to laugh my ass off. Thirty-minutes later and a whole bottle of sake down I am officially smashed beyond all belief. "Whoa…." I'm in a stupor as I watch the credits for the cartoon roll by. I don't think I could have told you who my mom was at this point. "Put…put the penguin back on damn it!" I throw the empty sake bottle at the screen. *Bzzzzt* the bottle passes through the screen and hits the wall with a thud and drops to the ground. Uggg…I'm sho druuuunk….what shooould I do nows…. I debate on going into Washu's lab and giving her a piece of my mind or going to the toilet to throw up, the latter being more appealing. Before I can get up and hang my head in the porcelain beauty the T.V. catches my attention. A man in his early 30s is standing in front of a window with a beautiful celestial cosmos for his background. He s wearing formal military Juraian garb and has black hair that is neatly combed back. After a few moments the man turns around_

_After the man turned around he flashed a perfect set of pearly white teeth and waved at me. "Hey there friend. My name is Captain Mahito and if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions." Mahito then folds his arms across his chest and continues "Do you feel like your life is in a rut? Feel like no matter what you do your trapped in a box that you just can't escape?"_

"_Well…yeah…sorta…" I look down sheepishly. My brain can't function properly to tell me that I wasn't talking to an actual person._

_Mahito unfolds his arms and gestures towards the screen. "Do you lack a sense of fulfillment in your life? Don't feel like your contributing something to your community?"_

"_Yeah…I do…I feel useless…" Mahito was reading me like an open book._

_Mahito once again flashes that million dollar smile and stretches out the hand of hope "Well I've good news my friend." _

"_Good…newsh…" I give the man on the T.V. all the attention as I can as I teeter left and right while sitting up on my knees. _

_Mahito nods his head in affirmation "Yes, good news indeed. Have you ever considered a life in the Juraian military?" Mahito casts me a curious look. "The military can help you escape that box your in. You'll travel and see the majesty that is the universe that we live in." the T.V. changes from Mahito to a beautiful snow capped mountains with impossibly blue skies._

"_O wow!" my eyes light up as I'm in astonishment at the beauty before me. _

_Several images later Mahito comes back. "Like what you saw? Well that's only the tip of the iceberg my friend! Not only will you see things that most people never will but the military can give you that sense of fulfillment you crave! It can fill that void in your life!"_

_Losing Washu had defiantly left a void in my life and this man was offering me a way to fill it and end the pain. I was sold. Captain Mahito proceeded to go on something about discipline, strength, and honor but I was far too focused on the blue skies and snow capped mountains to care. It was only when he started talking about how to join that he got my attention again. I shoot up from kneeing position and stumble towards the T.V. "Shign me up man!"_

"_Well if you're interested in joining then please visit a recruiter's office or simply press the button on the screen to start the easy one step sign up process."_

_Looking down at the screen I press the button and Mahito was suddenly replaced by a long running legal form. I was to wasted to bother reading the mubo jumbo. I just wanted to go see that snow capped mountain and live that extraordinary lifestyle and most of all forget all about Washu. Scrolling down I see a rectangular box. In small text it reads "Thumb Print Here" After a few failed attempts I managed to put my thumb in the box. A small buzzing sound, a blue scanning light and it was done. Suddenly Mahito was once again on my television screen._

"_Congratulations…..TENCHI MASAKI…..you just made the best decision of your life! Soon you'll be living a life that few have ever experienced!" Mahito is beaming and claps for me, which in turn gets me smiling and clapping for myself._

"_Hurrrray for me!" _

_Mahito grins "You can expect a Jurian military ship to pick you up in two weeks to take you to basic training. So get packing….TENCHI MASAKI….you got a big trip ahead of you!" Mahito then waves good-bye and the screen goes blank. Slowly I stumble my way back to my room upstairs and fall asleep, totally unaware of the monumentally stupid mistake that I had just made. _

**Back to the Present**

"Uhhhnnnn…" my head is throbbing as reluctantly open my eye. _Metallic ceiling…that's right…I passed out…_slowly I sit up and push up on my knees to stand up. "Damn…that sucked." Stumbling slightly I make my way to the bathroom and grab some aspirin. I swallow three pills and duck my head under the sink and suck down some water. Shutting the faucet off I walk to the cockpit. _Wonder how long I was out? _The door swishes open and the computer screen comes to life. Destination reached. _Hmm well at least an hour. _Taking a seat at the pilots chair I plot the jump to Torafan. After inputting the commands I set the ship back on auto-pilot. It won't take but ten minutes at the most to get there. Getting up I walk back to my room and start looking for warmer attire. I end up picking a white turtle neck with some baggy but warm camo pants and my black combat boots and to top it all off my tan military trench coat. After putting my clothes on I head back to the pilots seat. _God…I hope my trip to Torafan goes well…shits been kinda crazy lately and I rather enjoy my brief respite here. _I smile as Torafan comes into sight out my ships window. _I got a good feeling about this. _Grinning I turn off the ships autopilot and make my approach for landing. Laughing out loud I yell "Watch out people! Here comes Tenchi!"

**At the Torafan Dock Authority**

My stomach is doing summersaults as the dock master spies my ship credentials and looks at me. I feel beads of sweat traveling down my forehead as the dock master looks up from my ship I.D. then towards me several more times. _What's taking him so damn long…he can't honestly tell it's a fake can he?_ I debate on making a break for my ship when the dock master looks up at me and smiles.

"Welcome to Torafan Mr. Tenjo. Enjoy your stay." He hands me my ships I.D.s and I smile back.

"Thanks. I will." I put the I.D.s in my pocket and walk outside the Dock Authority Station. I'm greeted with a chilly wind and snow cascading down on the bustling city. Taking a breath of fresh air I start making my way towards the beach. I'd been to Torafan before and there were a few good bars beach side that were open year round. There was a bar in particular that I was looking forward to visiting. Blue Melody. It was two story building that served two different types of patrons. On the first floor there was a dancing where lively techno music was played. You'd stay on the first floor if you were looking for a good time and someone to talk to. I wasn't much for the first floor. It wasn't that I didn't like dancing or was anti-social, it was just too damn noisy for my taste. That and the strobing lights gave me such a headache. I preferred the second floor. The second floor was a quiet smooth jazz bar. It's a place for people to go when all they wanna do is sit down, have a drink, and de-stress from that day's events. The lighting was low and the band that was there 24/7 played a steady stream of smooth jazz that relaxed ones nerves. _Yeah….I'm gunna enjoy this…_ I have a soft smile on my face as I can already feel the warmth of the bar and music takes hold of me.

"Help me please!"

I snap out of my pleasant memory. _Hmmm?_

"Someone help me plea-mpph!"

"Shut up asshole!"

The cry for help sounded like a man. Looking around I spot an alley way and run over. Looking down the alley I see a middle age man being cornered by some street punk holding a switchblade.

"Just give me yo damn money asshole!"

I feel my anger flare as I see the young punk wave the knife in front of the poor man's face.

"Hey!" I take several quick steps forward "Stop that!"

The street punk turns around "The hell you want?"

I stop as I see the kids face. It's filled with piercings all over. His eyebrows are pierced, his nose is pierced, his tongue was pierced, his ears were pierced, and I mean jesus! The kid had piercings everywhere! And to compliment his punk look he was sporting a green fohawk.

"The hell you think your doing punk? Robbing a defenseless man! Get outta of here before I kick you're sorry ass into next week!" I put some bass into my voice hoping I could intimidate the kid out of a fight.

The kid laughs out loud "YOU! KICK MY ASS? THAT'S GOTTA BE A JOKE!" the kid continues to laugh while I size him up. The kid was about 5'8 while I was 5'11. He had a lanky muscle build at best while I had a athletic body build. My years of military service and hiding from GP / Shadow of Jurai agents had not been in vain. _Kid must really believe that knife is gunna save him_. I give a smug grin _and he's still laughing…and his eyes are closed….now's my chance._ Springing forward with lightening speed I give the kid a right hook followed up by a left and to finish him off a round house kick the face. The punk went spiraling into the air and hit the ground with a loud thud. I doubt he even felt anything after the first punch. The kid had a real glass jaw.

"That was amazing!"

"Huh?" I turn to look at the man who I just saved. He was a man of later years as his salt and pepper hair indicated. He was slightly the pale and had violet eyes. He was a tad lanky and was wearing an expensive business suit. The man stretches out his hand.

"Hideo Toshima at your service."

I shake his hand and before I can think I respond

"Tenchi Masaki. Glad I could help."

_! I mentally scream I JUST USED MY REAL NAME DAMN IT!_ I do my best not to let my uneasiness show as he thanks me.

"Thank you Mr. Tenchi! A thousands thanks! I thought that young ruffian was going to kill me for a bit of pocket change but you saved me! How can I repay you sir?"

I wave a hand in front of my face "It was nothing. I could never stand and watch someone get hurt."

The man slaps a hand on my shoulder "No no! You deserve a reward….Ah ha! I got it. Stay at my hotel!"

"Hotel?" My interest piqued up a bit. I hadn't thought about lodging yet.

"Ah yes you see I'm the owner of the finest hotel on Torafan, The Za Za!"

"The Za Za huh?" I heard about the Za Za on my previous stays on Torafan. It was a five-star hotel with some of the fanciest commodities money could buy. It was a real home away from home. I had also heard though it cost an arm and a leg to stay. Needless to say I didn't have that kinda cash to throw around. Scratching my chin I respond "I'm flattered really but I can't really afford to stay… I'm kinda broke at the moment…"

Hideo gives out a chuckle "No no no you'll stay free of charge! That includes room services, our health spa, our fitness gym, and bar!"

I feel a surge of optimism go through my body "Well if you don't mind I could use a place to stay for awhile…" I trail off as I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head.

"No problem at all Tenchi! You saved my life after all!" Putting an arm around my neck he ushers me back onto the street. "Come now! The Za Za is only a couple of blocks away!"

_Man…things are finally starting to go my way! _A goofy grin creeps on my lips "Alright! Lets go!"

Author Note: Another chapter down! Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. The Encounter

**The Encounter**

**Tenchi's POV**

A small swish is heard as I enter my room at the Za Za for the very first time. As expected the accommodations were truly superb. A fully stocked mini bar, a spacious living room coupled with a state of the art holotelevision with over three-thousand channels, a luxurious bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a king sized bed with covers with only the highest thread counts.

I let out a low whistle "Daaaamn" rubbing my chin I settle down in a chair at the mini bar and start to make myself a drink. _Really does have everything and more_….I idly think while I pour myself a shot of whiskey. Topping the shot glass off I raise it up "Thank God I'm staying here for free!" I down my choice of poison and grin to myself. I couldn't think of the last time I slept in a nice and safe place. Sure my spaceship was alright but nothing beat sleeping in a bed planetside. No fear of coming under attack by space-pirates or God forbid, your ship's engine system failing leaving you stranded in the middle of deep space.

_Won't have to worry about that for awhile!_ I think happily. While in the process of fixing myself another drink I stop myself. _Why the hell I am doing this when I could be downstairs in the hotel's bar and have someone do this for me?_ With this new revelation I put the shot glass in the sink and pick up my tan military trench coat. Opening the door I step outside and fish out my wallet to put my key card up. _Lose this and I'll be screwed!_ After putting the card in my wallet I walk towards the elevators towards the end of the hall. As near the end of the hallway I hear a "ding" indicating that I needed to hurry my ass up if I didn't want to wait for the next one. Rounding the corner I make it just in time to get a glance at the person inside the elevator. The person in question had her head down and had a medium length ponytail, of which was a fiery red color. She was wearing a red vest with a frilly white blouse underneath and…._I think a pair of tan shorts…? _I couldn't be sure as I was too occupied with trying to make it before the doors closed.

"Please hold that elevator Ma'm!" I yell out as I walk towards the doors at a light jog. Unfortunately for me however she either didn't hear me or didn't care as she made no effort in holding the doors. Seeing this I picked up the pace just to make it as the doors closed but not before getting a split second look at the woman's eyes. In the blur of motion I thought they looked green…emerald maybe? "Damn it." I verbalize my displeasure and hit the down button waiting for the next available elevator. While waiting for the elevator I think about the woman I saw a few moments ago. _Sorta looked like Washu…_ _could she be here?_ I dismiss the possibility quickly. _Why would she be all the way out here?_ Finding no reason why she would be all the way out here I quickly change my train of thought before I start down memory lane. Pulling out a cigarette I light it and take a few drags while waiting for the elevator. _The past is in the past and that's where it's staying. _I hear a ding and a pair of elevator doors open up. Stepping inside I make a decision. _I'm here to have fun and unwind, not think about the past. So no more thinking about the past until my vacation is over!_ With this promise in mind I hit the lobby floor button with the intent of having so much needed fun. Little did I know however that my past was going to rear its ugly head up in my life no matter how much I didn't want too.

**Washu's POV**

Walking down the hallway I made my way towards the elevator doors with the intent of going to the bar instead of checking on Ayeka and the others. No doubt they were well aware of what today was and probably weren't in their room at the moment. Stopping in the middle of the hallway I lean on the wall and start to cry. _I miss him so much…its…its all my fault that he's gone. _

"Tenchi….I…miss you so much…" I say to no one in particular. Slowly I push myself back off the wall and take a moment to compose myself. _A drink_ I think _A drink is what I need right now. Something to ease my nerves and get my mind off of…of…of him._ With a new destination in mind I head towards the elevators to grab a drink at the hotel's bar. Reaching the elevators I hit the down button to receive the pleasant surprise of the doors opening up right away. _Must be my lucky day_ I think humorlessly. Stepping inside I hit the lobby floor button and get lost in my thoughts about Tenchi. Specifically how I should have done things instead of the way I did them. _If only I could get a second chance…_a tear slides down my cheek as I look down at the floor _If only I could get one more chance with Tenchi I'd never let go. I'd never reject him like I did ever again…O God if only_. While lost in these thoughts I didn't hear the gentleman calling for me to hold the door. It was only when I saw the doors to start gradually closing that I looked up to catch only a brief glimpse of a man jogging towards the doors. I only had a moment to look at the man's face but I was able to see he had long black hair, dark chocolate eyes, and an eye patch. _Sorta looked like Tenchi but…_I stomped out my hope before it had a chance to build up. _No_ I told myself _Tenchi is dead and gone…and its my fault_. A few renewed tears made their way down my face as I wallowed in my guilt and regret during my trip to the lobby. Little did I know however that my chance at redemption was almost at hand.

**Lobby Floor **

Stepping off the elevator I discard my cigarette butt in the designated container and made my way to the hotel's bar. _Feelin kinda festive…think a margarita is in order today! _I smile and walk with a pep in my step. _O the joys of getting drunk on fine liquor and paying not a dime! _I chuckle softly and go insides the hotel's bar named _Deep Midnight_.

"Cool name" I whisper quietly while observing the bar. Just as the name suggested it was a dimly light bar filled with the color black begin the theme for color. Slowly I make my way towards the bar's counter to sit. I bump into a few people on the way however due to the poor lighting. _ Damn it I understand trying to capture a certain atmosphere but Jesus turn on some lights! _Slightly disgruntled but no worse for wear I make it to the bar's counter and take a seat. The bartender comes up to me and promptly takes my order for a margarita. Sitting at the bar I pull out another cancer stick and light it up. The bartender comes back shortly after and serves me my margarita. Taking a long drink I set the glass back down and let out a content hum. _Ahhh…Been dying for a break. Been way too stressed recently. _I take a drag on my cigarette and blow out the smoke slowly _All these dreams I've been having lately…probably just stressed induced. _ I knew that it wasn't that simple. Why? Because it never is. At the moment this answer would suffice and ease my mind for a short while.

I finish my margarita and order a whiskey on the rocks. _Hmm…after a few more drinks maybe I'll go back to my room and order room service. _I lean back in my seat and stretch alleviating my sore muscles _After that maybe I'll buy a mo—_My train of thought was broken as I heard a sob break the quiet. I lean back to the counter and look behind me. From here I can see someone face down and crying on the table. I can tell its of female origin based on the crying. I grimace slightly and turn away. _Not my problem_ I tell myself. Hoping that the female would eventually stop crying or better yet just leave I remained seated. The crying did not stop however and only seemed to be getting louder. Worse yet the bartender was to busy flirting with another patron when he should be making my drink. The woman at this point is starting to wail and other patrons are starting to stare. Sighing to myself I get up _Now its my problem_ I think somewhat bitterly although I did feel some compassion for this woman. What could have her so upset? I start walking towards the woman and as I do my uneasiness grows. I wasn't sure why but I felt that I knew this woman from somewhere, I just wasn't sure how. When I was finally upon the table I saw that same fiery mane from the elevator. _It's her_, _from the elevator. _Working up some nerve I called out to her.

"Hey…" No response "Hey lady…come on now…whats the matter?" Still I got no reply. Feeling a little aggravated at being ignored I grab the lady's shoulder and gave a light shake. "Hey come on now. I'm sure whatever it is it can't be that bad. Look at me please." Slowly the woman raised her head. As she did so I felt my breath starting to be taken away. _It can't be…It can't be Washu…Jesus no it just can't be._

With eyes still closed Washu raised her head and said "Look I'm ok alright? Just please leave me alone. I'll try to calm down ok?" When my hand didn't leave her shoulder she opened her eyes and said "Hey I said I was…" she didn't finish as her eyes met the strangers.

_That long black hair, those….that chocolate brown eye, the tanned skin, and lanky body. Theres no mistaking it…that's Tenchi_ . Washu shakily reaches a hand out to me "Tenchi-kun…?" her voice full of hope and desperation.

Slowly I take my hand off of Washu's shoulder and back away. _No…no no no no no. _I think desperately. _It can't be…it can't be her…it just can't be._ I feel like my heart is about to pound its way out of my chest as my eye goes wide with fear. Washu stands up and walks towards me while tears and a smile slowly breaking out on her face.

"O God it is you Tenchi-kun…..Tenchi-kun….Tenchi-kun!" Washu wails out loud as she tried to pull me into a bone crushing bear hug. Before she got the chance to grab me however I turned tail and ran. "Tenchi-kun!" I hear Washu yell out loudly "Tenchi-kun please wait!" Her pleas didn't deter me from running. I was going to run away from Washu and my past. I had no intention of dealing with either one now or ever. It was a shame my vacation ended before it could really begin but that didn't really matter at the moment. All I could think about was getting back to my ship and running so far away no one would ever find me again. I burst through the bar's doors and make a bee line for the hotel's main entrance. While attempting to dodge hotel guest I cast a glance to see if Washu was following me and saw that she was.

"_Tenchi-kun please!" _Washu cried out desperately while chasing me "Please wait! I'm sorry! For the love of God please wait!" I could hear the sobs litter her plea for me to stop. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't affected by her begging but damn it I was afraid, no, terrified at the idea of seeing her or anyone else in my family again. Seeing them ment I would have to talk to them. Talking to them would mean telling them about the terrible things I did during the war. The unspeakable horrors I witnessed and the atrocities I committed with my own two hands.

_Theres no way in hell I could do that!_ I scream desperately in my mind while continuing my desperate escape. _Theres no way I could tell my family let alone Washu the things I saw or did….I can't and I won't! _My resolve to ignore my past was unshakeable. I wasn't going to confront Washu or my family unless one of the two dragged me kicking and screaming.

Dodging a few more hotel guest I finally spot the main doors and slam through them. The cold winter's air stings my exposed cheeks and chills me to the bones. I only have a moment to recall which way the spaceport was as my pursuer was drawing ever closer. I couldn't recall if I needed to go left or right to be heading in the right direction.

"TENCHI PLEASE WAIT!" I quickly turn behind me and see that Washu wasn't 20 feet away from me.

_This is it me_ my instincts told me _hesitation now means capture_. _It's either fight or flight, NOW PICK BEFORE ITS TO LATE!_

Gritting my teeth I turn on my heel and go right. This decision would prove to be a costly one.

Heading down the side walk of the hotel at a dead sprint I do my best not to lose my footing on the slick concrete or to run into anyone. While running I spot a small mass of people waiting on the corner and I bark out loudly "GET THE HELL OUTTA THE WAY PEOPLE!" The small group of people all turn around with mid shock and jump out of the way as I come dashing through. If I had been thinking clearly I would have realized that these people, seemingly standing in one spot for no reason, were standing at the corner waiting for crosswalk light to change. I, however, had no time for such luxuries and blindly blotted across the street, again, a costly mistake.

One second I was running across the street and the next I was sailing in the air. As the world seemingly began to become blurry and dark my mind tried to make sense of what was happening. _What…what just happened? _I questioned myself _I was running away and then…_before I can finish my thought I hit the pavement hard and roll several times over until I come to a stop.

Ringing. All I could hear was a damn ringing noise as I attempted to push myself up from the pavement but could not. _What happened? What happened? What the hell just happened? _I ask myself over and over again. While trying to push myself up a second time I look over to the crosswalk to see my attacker. It was a small white delivery truck and its windshield was completely cracked up and smeared with blood. _Blood….? _I think with a hint of terror. I feel my chest convulse and I let out a wet hacking cough and use my left hand to cover my mouth. Pulling my hand away from my mouth I made a disturbing discovery. Blood. _I'm..bleeding? _I think with a fog of confusion. Slowly I push myself over to lay on my back. _Damn…._ My world starts turning into black _Got hit by a car…_ the last visages of my vision have almost disappeared _Please…no….I hate the dark_ my eyes shut close and I fall into state of unconsciousness.

Author Note: Yooooooo. Been awhile since I posted anything. Sorry about that College can be a real bitch and I just couldn't find the time to write much. When I did have time to write I'd more often then not hate what I wrote and just junked it. I feel this is a pretty weak chapter but its better than what some of the earlier drafts were so I hope you enjoyed it regardless. I'll try to update my other story, Tenchi's Heaven and Hell, with its final chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for reviews whether they be good or bad. Cheers.


	6. The First Kill

**Terra-7 Orbital Drop Site**

"_Tenchi! Hey Tenchi!" Jean jostles my shoulder "Wake up man we gotta go!"_

_Reluctantly I open my eyes "Wha-?" My vision is blurred and my head feels as if its about to explode. I can barely hear Jean as he continues to try to get me to come around. Through sheer force of will I bring my head up to meet his eyes. A mixture of terror and concern greet me._

"_Tenchi you gotta get up!" Jean jostles me again "We __have __to get out of here right now!" _

_My head is in a haze of fog as I try desperately to put my mind back together. "Where…where are we?" I ask weakly. _

_Jean lets a curse loose and grabs me by the shoulders "Tenchi. Were on Terra seven. Your in your squad's Orbital Drop Pod. On the way down you got hit by some AA-rockets. Most of your squad died but some made it out alright." While Jean explains the situation my senses start to come back. _

_I smell a mixture of smoke and blood in the small pod. I can see several bloodied men sitting in their seats. All of them dead, poor bastards never even had a chance. A small fire has broken out in the cockpit and electrical wires from all over the ship continuously spark. I hear the sound of distant gunfire and explosions. A sudden wave of terror kicks my ass into gear as I have a single revelation. We needed to get out of here. As quickly as I could in my shell-shocked state I grabbed my rifle that laid next to me and stood up and met Jean's eyes._

"_We need to get out of here." I state sternly. Jean lets out a scoff and shakes his head "That's what I've been trying to tell ya buddy!" Grabbing his rifle as well Jean and I head out the small pod and venture into the urban streets of Terra-7. _

_I let Jean take point and I follow him closely. Moving quickly we make it to a small building that was once a music shop from what I could tell. Entering the store we do a quick sweep ensuring this position wasn't compromised. After the sweep we found nothing and moved into the store's storage room. Jean clears off a table in the corner of the room and lays down a map. He ushers me over. Pointing a finger at a small gray box he pronounces "We're here, the Grandel Shopping District." Taking a red pen he circles our position. He then circles a position west of us in the business district "Our objective is here. Two AA-guns are on top of those buildings." Looking up from the map he continues "Were to neutralize them both and meet up with Red Squad at the city hall. Any questions?" I shake my head and Jean nods. Folding up the map he tucks it away in his vest. "Good then lets head o-" He quickly silences himself and presses himself next to the storage room door. Confused I mirrored his actions and pressed myself up against the opposite side. My confusion was cleared up when I heard the quiet whisper of Terra seven freedom fighters. _

"_Yeah. I think I saw two Juraians leave the pod." a gruffy sounding soldier said._

"_You sure?" a second, more sophisticated, voice responded "That pod was shot to hell and back. Doubt anyone or anything lived." _

_Sounding slightly aggravated the gruffy sounding soldier shot back "Yes I'm sure. I'm also pretty sure I saw the two of them come in here." _

"_Well I don't see anybody." the second soldier added hotly "Lets just get the hell out of here and go to where all the REAL fighting is at."_

"_Easy killer" the first soldier says jokingly "Half the fun of killing these dogs is in the hunt. Let's check the back room and see if anyone is back there."_

_I've to choke back some bile that leapt into my throat after hearing they were coming to the back. Jean looks at me with eyes and determination and mouths out "Ready?" _

_Hesitantly I nod my head. I take a firmer grip on my rifle in an attempt to calm myself, I never killed a man in cold blood before. Their was Kagato but the circumstances in that fight were different. Kagato was a deranged mad man that was willing to kill anyone to obtain Jurai's secrets. These two men outside for all I knew were just two regular guys who were cast into a war that they wanted no part in, just like me. That didn't matter in war though. It was kill or be killed. That cold and unfeeling logic still didn't make what I was about to do any easier. I snap back into reality as Jean places his hand on the door knob and counts down._

"_1...2...3!" Jean slams the door open. The world around me seems to slow down as I bring my rifle level with the soldier's head. He had short brown hair, purple eyes, and tan skin. He had a lanky body build and instantly struck me as someone I would have probably liked. Maybe he would have I think sadly. Before I pull the trigger I give the two soldiers my condolences _

"_I'm so sorry" I pull the trigger. Both soldiers were dead before they hit the floor._

**Present Day**

My eyes open lazily as my dream had finally ended. My head feels like it's a primordial stew as questions came pouring forth into my mind. _Where was I? What happened? Did I really see Washu? Why do I keep having flashbacks? I'm I mentally disturbed or something? _Taking a deep breath I decided to try to answer the basic questions, Where I was and try to piece together what happened.

I slowly crane my neck and look around the room. The walls are some kind of tacky baby blue color and there are two white foldable chairs sitting against the wall. Looking directly next to me I see a heart monitor and IV slowly feeding me medication via my wrist. I'm wrapped up snugly in heavy white sheets and I realize I'm wearing a green hospital gown._ Ok _I think to myself _That solves the first mystery. I'm in a hospital, but why?_

Slowly I bring up my left hand up to my head and gingerly feel around. Some blood has seeped through the bandage on my forehead, so I can assume I must have gotten a nasty gash or a concussion. I also notice that my leather eye patch has been removed and in place was some cotton gauze tapped down to it. Bringing my hand back down I lift up the covers to see that from chest all the way to my pelvis had been securely wrapped in bandages as well. _Alright. _I begin to think _I know I have at least a gash on my forehead, maybe a concussion as well and a few bruised/broken ribs. _A smirk breaks out on my face.

"Guess I gotta pretty lucky." I muse to myself.

"Yes. Yes you did."

The sudden intrusion caused me to whip my head in the direction of the voice a little to fast causing me to clench my eyes in pain. While I try to get over the pain I hear the voice again.

"Easy there Tenchi."

Taking the strangers advice I take a couple of deep breaths and the pain slowly subsides. Once again I turn my head to meet the strangers but this time I do so with much more control. Turning towards the door I see a middle aged man with shaggy brown hair holding a clipboard smiling at me.

"Doctor?" I ask curiously. The man's smile broadens and gives a deep chuckle.

"You are correct sir!" Still chuckling the doctor walks over to my bedside and extends his hand "Dr. Mako at your service." Shaking the man's hand I smile back

"Nice to meet you Dr. Mako."

Releasing his grip he looks over at various monitors and scribbles a few notes on his clipboard and regards me once again.

"Someone up there must really like you." he said while nodding his head up "Not to many people get hit by a delivery truck and live to tell about it you know."

Sheepishly I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment "Yeah, I know. I'll never play in traffic again doctor, I swear."

Mako gives another deep chuckle "See that you do Mr. Masaki." Mako scribbles down a few more notes, letting a hmmm or a I see slip through his lips as he checked and re-checked my condition. Several minutes of awkward silence pass before I decide to ask a really stupid question.

"So…when can I leave?" Mako lets out a scoff that slightly pisses me off

"O you won't be leaving for awhile" he states matter of factly. Scratching his chin and looking at his clipboard he predicted my next question "It'll be at least a month before I feel comfortable letting you go."

_A whole month? _I think despairingly _I can't stay here a whole month! _I bury my face into my face and shake my head. Mako sees this and attempts to comfort me.

"A month isn't all that long." he says jovially "You'll be outta here in no-" I cut him off before he can finish.

"I can't stay here." I state with a stern level authority "I need to leave right now." I throw the covers off the bed and swing my legs out "I don't have time to explain but I need to go. Could you bring me my clothes?"

As I attempted to stand up Mako placed a hand on my shoulder "Listen hear Mr. Masaki, I don't why you want to leave so badly but you can't. In your condition you won't make it three days without constant medical care"

I was doing my best not to get pissed off at Mako. He was a doctor and I was a patient. He was just doing his job after all but still…he didn't know. He didn't know that I was running away from my past, my responsibilities. I couldn't afford to stay here. If what I could remember about the accident was true then that ment that I saw Washu and if I saw Washu then their was no doubt the rest of my family wouldn't be to far away. Knowing that much was all the reason in the world I needed to get moving again.

Taking a deep breath in I calm my nerves down and remove Mako's hand from my shoulder "Look, Dr. Mako, I really appreciate what you have done for me, I really do but I have to go."

"Bu.."

"No buts. If I wish to I can refuse medical treatment if I so desire." Mako looks at me strangely for a moment. I'm starting to sense he may be starting to feel the weight of my situation

"Just what or who are you running from?" He asks me quietly. "What has you so spooked you can't even stay in the hospital for a few days?"

I chew on my bottom lip for a moment. Uncertainty plagued my mind. What in the world could I tell him that would satisfy his curiosity? Giving him an abstract answer like "my past" probably wouldn't cut it, not unless I was willing to go into detail, which I wasn't. Without an answer to give I just regarded Mako, hoping that the issue would just drop itself.

Several tension filled minutes passed by between him and I. His eyes were full of determination for the truth, while mine held the determination to withhold it from him. Luckily for me however Mako's patience gave out and he let out a long drawn out sigh

"Well…if you refuse medical treatment then I guess I can't stop you" he said shrugging his shoulders "I strongly recommend you stay but…." Mako stopped mid-sentence staring at me desperately, hoping that his recommendation for me to stay would be enough. Unfortunately for him, it was not. Seeing this he shook his head "Well Mr. Masaki, I guess I'll go get your paperwork together and I'll have a nurse fetch you clothes." Running a hand through his hair he looks at me and grins "I hope you know what your doing."

I return the grin "Probably not."

Mako lets a light-hearted chuckle out "Not funny ." With the light and playful atmosphere back in full swing Mako gives me a smile and heads towards the door. Before exiting said door Mako stops and swivels around

"O and one more thing Mr. Masaki."

I arch my eyebrow in curiosity "Yes Doctor?"

"The woman who brought you in a uh…." the doctor trailed off snapping his fingers together in an effort to recall the woman's name "a uh…Miss Washu requested to see you as soon as you awoke." I assume doctor Mako was too busy with other thoughts not to notice how pale I just suddenly turned at the mention of her name "I'll send a nurse for her straight away." Before I can give protest Mako is already shutting the door "You just relax until she gets here alright?"

"Wai…!" But it was to late. Mako had already closed the door and any protest I had would fall on deaf ears. Taking a shallow breath in I flop down into bed. In a few short minutes I was going to confront a part of my past that I had no intention of ever facing again. "Great." I say to the floor. Should be fun. Right?

Author Notes: Hello once agian! I hope to whomever is reading my stories finds them to be enjoyable! Please as always read and review! O and on another note...I've to ask..no beg for something...Please someone write a Tenchi/Washu romance fic! I know alot of you can write ten times better than I can so do so!...please :( ?


End file.
